Change
by Hasegawa
Summary: It was a rushed love. It ended as fast as it started. Pairings: England X Hong Kong. Warning: not historical; yaoi; a bit OoC


I posted this story in different account of mine; but it seemed more appropriate to post it here.

Pairings: England X Hong KOng.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Excuse me." The voice came softly, whispering from the wooden entrance. Chinese styled door; paper and wood, effective against wind and heat, yet proof as useless against cold. England swallowed his breath. There was no heater or fireplace; the only apparatus available was blankets. Is it the traditions, or just because he was an unwanted guest?

Someone entered the room. England turned back to see who was coming in. if it's China's Wang Yao, then he needed to smile his fake and greeted him like they were the very best of friends. Otherwise, he needed to think first.

But he didn't get the luxury of time to think.

He couldn't blink. And androgynous body entered his room. Draped in silk like the rest of the Orientals, the boy/girl was different. At least by the aura he/she possessed. Beauty; even the western man admitted it in his heart. Albeit of their different view on attractiveness, England bet his life that even his kind will say the Eastern beauty as magnificent.

Silk was blue. Unlike China's red one, which flared endless pride and rage, the blue silk emitted peace and prosperity. Seductive smile painted his face. Dark eyes met Green. And Green thought he found something other inside the dark orbs.

Pain. Love. Hope. Wish. Dream. Lust.

Why is every Orientals seemed so wonderful?

"Who… I beg your pardon. May I ask who is I am having the honor to talk with here?"

His gentleman side came out. A man like him couldn't resist to any kind of beauty, moreover a beauty such as like that. The beauty smiled, deepened the blush and festered the heart of a certain Englishman.

"… I am Hong Kong, Xiang Gang. Nice to… meet… you." The beauty whispered, maybe hiding his voice because of embarrassment coming into a room of a stranger or tried to diffuse his wrong pronunciation with the soft whisper. Or maybe because of fear.

"Ah, I am Arthur Kirkland, England. I am happy to meet a beauty such as yours. I am honored." England bowed politely, due to the new knowledge he had after so many days associating with the Easterners. They are so so so fond of polite and ethics; and bowing has showed to be the best way to get a good first impression.

"I… I am here… to… to… be with you."

"… I beg your pardon?"

"Yao gege… brother… tell me to serve you, England Arthur Kirkland xian sheng."

His/ her voice was shaking, filled with wrong pronunciation and weird accent. But England's ears were crying with joy, receiving such a wonderful voice. England was stunned by the voice that he needed more time to understand what was the beauty was saying about.

And when he understood, he got it.

China had sent the boy to serve him for the night, like any other good host, who will entertain their guest to the extreme. China even got him such a beauty for bed warmer… is that why England was placed in such a cold room?

The beauty was shaking, either from fear or cold. England immediately pulled the boy to enter deeper into the room, while he closed the door.

"It's cold." England smiled, turned back to the beauty. The beauty was looking at him, wondering what he meant by 'cold' and 'it's'. Hong Kong, Xiang Gang was never a happy learner of the western language. For him it sounded like a weird dialect he never liked.

He wondered whether the stranger was asking him to strip.

If so, then he will. Strip. Just like what his brother ordered him to.

_Seduced the man; making him weak, grabbed him in your palm. Make him unable to leave you. If you can do that, I will reward you. And you'll know how I am proud and love you, aru. _

Gege was never proud of him. Gege never loved him. So when Gege said he will reward him with love and proud, Hong Kong surrendered straight away. What is he for his brother?

England swallowed. The beauty stripped in front of him. England blushed. Is all oriental this straight forward? And he saw the conclusion. A bare chest, with yellow creamy skin. Bare chest, flat.

Although he shouldn't, he could feel his pants became tighter. The 'flat' chest showed two 'pink' nicely nipples. And the way he stripped… is slow and better and seductive and nice.

Who cares about gender and bible? He is in the East now after all.

****

It was like a dream. The week passed like flying. Time was inconsistent. When he was meeting China, the time stretched so so so long until he couldn't bear to see a hint of anymore tea or opium. But when he came back to his guest room, welcomed by the beauty, time flied like gushing wind.

He was busy teaching the oriental his language.

"That is a pot. Tea."

"…Te…a?" Xiang Gang asked innocently, pointing at the golden liquid inside his cup. _Tea_? Xiang Gang smiled. _Tea_!

"Yes." England smiled, hugging the slender waist nearer to him. The silk brushed his jacket sleeve. England wondered why he was still using the jacket. Yes, there was still a meeting afterwards with China. So he couldn't undress yet. He was stealing his lunch time to spend with the doll inside his room.

Hong Kong never left his room anymore. When he asked, Hong Kong answered that was because his brother ordered him not to. And while England was a bit angry thinking how harsh China was treating his own brother, he couldn't help but happy because he knew the beauty won't leave him as yet.

Xiang Gang looked at him, making the foreigner blushed.

"England Arthur Kirkland Xian Sheng like tea?"

"Yes, I am. Call me Arthur, please?"

"Arthur… xian sheng… like I?"

The tilted head and the waiting face made England hardened. The question was wrong grammatically but he could guess (no, actually he hoped) and get the meaning. Of course, he nodded.

"Yes, I love you."

"Lo..ve?"

"It's … 'ai', in your language."

"Not _xi huan_?" Hong Kong asked. Not 'like' but 'love'? Was he sure? If England did say he loves him, then his job is over.

"Mr. Arthur, you are required to attend the meeting now." A sound from outside the room called him. England sighed. He kissed the beauty and took his leave.

Hong Kong was left without answer.

Never mind, he still have time.

*****

He still couldn't feel used to the feeling having the stranger's—named Arthur—head between his legs. He knew he spread his legs unlike a noble breed, yet he wanted more… more… and more of those tongue. Nobody ever told him that the Westerners were so good in the art of bedroom.

The hair tickled his inner thighs. The blonde hair moved softly, unlike the tongue inside him. He didn't want to moan, so he bites his finger. It's impolite to moan in his tradition. But the stranger suddenly pulled his hands away from his mouth.

"Moan for me, Hong Kong."

_Moan_? What is that? Hong Kong thought but the question left his brain once the stranger touched his erect member. He didn't know that actually England was forbidden to do that to the same gender. They didn't have the same bible and teachings and traditions, though in western land it used to be a normal thing, having a young pretty male (or a female) to warm the bed (and that's why Arthur knew how to please a boy) before a certain belief invaded the nation. Talk about loyalty and chastity.

"Ah!" he couldn't stop himself. The hand skillfully teased the tip of his member. He was leaking like a slut; he was wet, very wet and agitated, breath uncontrolled. The hand which was surrounding his organ wouldn't stop and sent so many sensations, frictions. No more.. no more…

"Ahn~!!!"

"You come." England smiled, satisfied. He moved over, spreading on top of the small beauty. "…now touch me."

_Touch_? Hong Kong asked inaudibly, but he understood immediately when the next moment his hand was guided by England's to get England's (erect) member. So _Touch_ is move. Hong Kong nodded softly and moved his hand up and down. He felt the sensation of surrounding the hard yet tender meat which erected like a spear with his hand.

He listened to England's soft moan. He blushed. The stranger was moaning near his ear, on top of him. The stranger was breathing hard and their chest met when England's fell. England covered his hand with the whitish liquid. Smelled distinct and weirdly satisfying.

"Let me… enter."

This one, he knew. Hong Kong blushed, nodded and opened his legs even further. _Enter_ means fuck. So when England entered him, just the tip, Hong Kong shuddered. When England's length entered him, he moaned. When England came out, he begged for more inaudibly yet clears with expressions. When England thrust in, he closed his eyes and prayed.

His deity should forgive him for having such a tense magnificent sensation. So good it's like he was condemned as a sinner with every thrust.

******

England kissed the slender boy's forehead. The boy was down from exhaustion. He was never with stamina. He passed out after their second times that night. But England didn't care. He kissed and kissed, every inch of the face he loved.

Small lips… red and inviting. Small frame, petite face, small nose. Exactly the reverse of his race's.

England ran his fingers through the fringe. The beauty likes his fringe down. It added to his mysterious oriental sense. Soft and straight, just like his older brother. Frankly, England used to like the older brother. But China looked like another man to him. This beauty was way better, captured his interest and maybe his heart.

Selfless; maybe that's why he was interested in the Asian beauty. He could feel his trembling in the first night they joined together. The fear was there, yet the boy made it (and pretend) to be (look) stronger. His brother was all Hong Kong's love was for; England could at least understand that.

The cuteness; another vital point. The smile just invited England to do the naughty. He wasn't even thinking when he kissed the boy until he was out of breath. He enjoyed the amateur lips, the virgin tongue. The new moan and the warm, hot, sexy hole.

Although blood was produced; he didn't stop. And the beauty never refused him either. He never complained about the pain; smiling when England asked is he 'OK'.

He couldn't belief he was turning into a France in a matter of seconds after meeting the boy.

So he needed to bring the boy with him; because he is all he wanted now.

*****

He couldn't bear the face and the expression. Hong Kong was silent, pale and dejected by the corner of the ship. The room was his, as one of the important member of his group. Quite big and comfortable, with a king sized bed, mirror and dressing desk. Two chair with a table. A wardrobe. One can only expect much inside an 18th century ship.

Clearly Hong Kong was breaking down. He was silent when they moved to the deck to board; but when China suddenly shouted and kissed him and whispered something to him, Hong Kong cried.

England's chest fell.

He couldn't bear to see the tears came down and down the yellow cheek. The silent sobbing didn't help either, making England felt he had made a very very grave mistake. He was separating the love of his (England's) life with the love of his (Hong Kong's) love. It's either him or China.

Anyway the choice was made and that's the conclusion. He will make Hong Kong forgot about his misery and drowned him in fantasy. He will make the small beauty happy beyond what he felt back in his motherland.

*****

Yet, he forgot his promised to himself.

India came, a lady with pride as big as the nation itself and arrogance as big as her pride. But she was a tigress in bed; and moreover she was a woman. She occupied his bedroom for more than a century until he realized he had forgotten Hong Kong.

He hadn't neglected him. England came once in a while to visit his other 'woman'. Hong Kong always smiled and welcomed him, but the session wasn't as good as it was. England had lost interest; his (once) love for Hong Kong has changed into certainty.

England was certain Hong Kong will always be there. England was certain Hong Kong will always smile to him. England was certain Hong Kong will keep waiting for him. So England never came unless he was really (bored) needed it.

He took Hong Kong for granted.

Hong Kong had grown into a wonderful man. His beauty persisted; yet he possessed another mature allure now. England sometimes felt intimidated around the boy. And once Hong Kong mastered the English language, he knew he had nothing left to offer to the oriental.

So when he got his Little America back, Hong Kong was neglected for the longest time ever.

*****

Guilt made him postpone his visit to Hong Kong's room.

But one day he knew he needed to see Hong Kong, just to assure the boy he was still loved. After a small letter was (first since they ever met) sent to his office; from the beauty who asked him to come.

When he entered, Hong Kong was standing by the window, looking far, far away.

"Finally." He whispered gently, just like when he first came into England's room in China's longue. "Finally you came."

"Hong Kong, I am so sorry… I have neglected you so long…"

"Japan… Japan, my other older brother; he came. He told me about my brother. You let him have me easily. You gave up… and I think that's what remained of the relationship we used to have. The feelings I had for you and the feelings you have for me… the one who made me went away with you to this place; leaving my China gege… has gone."

England couldn't bear the look on Hong Kong's face.

"I… This is my only wish. All these years I have put up with you and your… affairs. I know I wasn't your wife or anything, but I think I have the right to ask a favor. So let me have this. Please… give me back to my brother. I… couldn't stand another day here, looking at you refusing to see me."

England was silenced. Hong Kong smiled.

"Thank you. Bye-Bye. Being with you used to be my heaven."

Hong Kong was showing off his ability in using 'polite' English language. England knew he couldn't delay anything further.

So they separated and that's the end of England's love affair with a small beautiful harbor named Hong Kong. Xiang Gang.

* * *

How is it? review? Fave? Thank you for reading!


End file.
